No lo creo
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Sirius efectua un hechizo y Lily y James viajan en el tiempo. Confusiones entre pelirrojas? dos James? no lo puedo creer


Nueva historia escrita hace mucho! quería caer en la moda de la atemporalidad :D así que yo también llevare a Lily y James al futuro a conocer a su hijo y a mi :D su nuera :D

Disclaimer: No soy Joanne, soy Ginny :D

* * *

><p>-La tiene Travers, le pasa la Quaffle a Rabastan… ¡uh! Eso debió doler, que pena, pero la Quaffle ahora está en manos de Sirius Black que se dirige en toda velocidad a los aros de Gol, esquiva dos Bludgers de parte de los golpeadores de Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle. Sirius sigue a toda velocidad, supera a los cazadores y se encuentra frente a frente con Rodolphus y ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!<p>

Tres cuartas partes de las tribunas que se encontraban teñidos de rojo saltaron con fuerza y estallaron en gritos mientras un grupo vestidos de verde refunfuñaban con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Bien Canuto! –le felicitaba James

-Excelente Gol de parte de parte de Sirius Black, rompecorazones por excelencia de Hogwarts, y como no serlo si con esos musculos…

-¡AMELIA! –se escuchó el grito de la profesora McGonnagal

-¡Perdón profesora! Bueno y siguiendo con el partido, Gryffindor supera a Slytherin setenta a diez, los bateadores de Gryffindor siguen haciendo de las suyas. Los gemelos Prewett son sin duda son los oponentes perfectos para las Bludgers. ¿Qué es eso? James Potter se va en picada al suelo, y de muy cerca lo sigue Regulus, están muy cerca, pero la habilidad en vuelo de Potter es incomparable, se acerca y….. JAMES POTTER TOMA LA SNITCH GRYFFINDOR GANA 220 A 10 Y GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH

Todos gritaron de felicidad, corrían, saltaban la verja y levantaban a los miembros de equipo en los hombros como héroes de guerra mientras que Sirius gritaba:

-¡FIEEEESTA, FIEEEESTA AL ESTILO MERODEADOOOOOOR!

Y todos sonreían, y se animaban, esas fiestas no ocurrían todos los días, y por lo mismo era necesario correr si es necesario para ayudar a armarlo.

Por otro lado James se apartó del tumulto y se acercaba a Lily a grandes zancadas.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Evans! –gritaba el chico

-¿Que pasa Potter?

-¿No me felicitaras?

-Tan arrogante como siempre…. Pero bueno, Felicitaciones. –con esto la chica siguió caminando dejando a un James solo. - ¿para qué quieres que te felicite en todo caso si para eso tienes a tu club de Fans? –mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza

-¿Estas celosa Lily?

-Soy Evans para ti, y no, no tengo porque estar celosa –dijo en un tono poco convincente.

Detrás de un escaparate se encontraban 3 chicos mirando.

-Me estresa este parcito, ¿Cómo aún no se dan cuenta que se aman?

-Ella es la tonta

-No le digas tonta a Lily, Canuto

-Como quieras… aunque, tengo una idea – dijo Sirius

-No no no no y NO –dijo Remus moviendo la cabeza- deja de meterte, que siempre sale mal.

-Si los profesores no querían que usáramos eso, no nos lo hubiesen enseñado…

-Y tu desde cuando escuchas a los profesores –dijo Peter divertido

-Cuando esto sirve para ayudar a un amigo, aparte es un hechizo simple. –Sirius miró a la pareja que se encontraban discutiendo y movió el brazo haciendo una floritura extraña y diciendo – _novuo selorum_

Ante los ojos de los tres merodeadores que miraban expectantes, vieron desaparecer tras el chorro de luz amarilla a la pareja.

-¿Qué hiciste Canuto? –Dijo Remus exaltado – ¡SIRIUS!

-Emmh…

…

-¡Claro que estas celosa! Porque no te das cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-Porque no es así James

-¿Me nombraste por mi nombre?

-Valga la redundancia –dijo la chica con desdén - con permiso…

Dicho esto dejó a el chico solo en medio del pasillo y caminó en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras subía las escaleras no dejaban de darle vuelta las palabras del chico.

_Porque tiene que ser tan arrogante, quiere que todas estén a sus pies…. Aunque siempre me persigue, y si esta con otra chica la deja sola… quizás vaya en serio, pero si no, si me usa como un juguete más, si sólo es un capricho… Aunque mis amigas me dicen que James esta colado por mí, hasta Black me lo ha dicho. Pero desde cuando se le puede dar credibilidad a las palabras de Black. Igualmente James ha cambiado mucho últimamente, ya no sale con TANTAS chicas. Y sus peticiones son en momentos específicos y no más de dos veces al día… y si quizás…_

Sin notarlo la chica ya había subido y llegado al retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Fiamatta –dijo la chica para que el agujero del retrato la dejara pasar

-Esa no es la clave, ¿estas segura que eres de Gryffindor? –Le respondió la pintura ceñuda

-Claro que si –dijo la chica molesta – ¿cuándo cambiaron la clave?

-Hace dos días.

-Pero si la clave era Fiamatta hoy en la tarde, no pued…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny? ¿Ya te cambiaste el uniforme de quidditch? ¿Se te olvido la contraseña?-dijo un chico de cabello color arena – la contraseña de este momento es _Quid Agis_

-¿Ah? Gracias… -muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica: _algo no estaba bien todo aquello, ¿y quién era ese chico?, me llamo Ginny…_

Entre por el agujero del retrato donde se estaba armando una gran fiesta, intenté pasar y intentando buscar a alguna de mis amigas, o por lo menos a Sirius, pero no había nadie conocido. Miraba en todas direcciones pero nada hasta que…

-¡Frank! –salte y fui corriendo en dirección hacia el. –Amigo! Que es lo que pasa aquí, y ¿Alice? ¿Porque hay tantos alumnos que no conocemos?

-Emmh… ¿cómo me nombraste? –Dijo el chico mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido –no sé quién eres, pero si te quieres burlar, hazlo, estoy orgulloso de ellos. Nunca pensé que una Gryffindor se riera de algo así –Y sin más el chico se giró y salió de la vista de la chica

-Que Mier… -Nada cuadraba en su cabeza, porque Frank la había tratado así siendo que era uno de sus mejores amigos. –¡Frank, Frank! –Pero el chico se había perdido en la multitud.

Toda la fiesta seguía, la gente no paraba de moverse y de hablar muy exaltado. El agujero se volvió a abrir y no era más que James entrando… por primera vez la chica se emocionó de ver a James y corrió hacia él, pero la gente no la dejo avanzar.

-¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! – gritaba un pelirrojo al que no conocía – ¡cuatrocientos cincuenta a cuatrocientos cuarenta!

_Ese no fue el resultado del partido, ¿Qué sucede aquí? Y quien es ese pelirrojo, no es ni un Prewett ni un Weasley, aunque se parece a Arthur, pero el salió de la escuela el año que yo entré. Y quien es esa… esa pelirroja, Molly era la única pelirroja aparte de mi en la torre, pero Molly salió de Hogwarts el mismo año de Arthur. Que sucede, quien es ella… porque corre hacia James y el…. La abrazo y…._

De un sopetón corrió hacia el agujero del retrato para intentar salir, bajó las escaleras corriendo, por algún motivo no se podía encontrar quieta, y unas presurosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se sentó en el rellano de una ventana a mirar como el viento movía las hojas de los arboles sin parar de llorar.

-Evans, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas ocupado allá arriba?

-¿Qué? Estoy solo, llevo dando vueltas acá abajo desde que me dejas….

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el pasillo, James se encontraba con el rostro vuelto. Lily sin pensarlo le plantó una cachetada.

-¿Q-que hice ahora Lily? – Dijo James muy afectado con su mano en su cara.

-Nunca más me pidas que volvamos a salir, adiós…

La chica se dirigió a la puerta principal, caminando por el pasto del frontis del colegio. Su paso era rápido y firme. James corría detrás de ella…

-¡Lily! Espérame… -decía el chico corriendo cerca de ella –¡Basta!

Ante el pequeño grito de James Lily paro seco.

-Qué quieres, que siga comprobando que no eres más que un estúpido ególatra que lo único que quieres es enredarte con cualquiera, ¿quieres una pelirroja? ¿Es lo único que te falta en tu repertorio?

-Lily… Yo… no…

-Cállate

La chica siguió caminando hacia las orillas del lago.

-Escúchame, por favor Lily, no entiend…

El chico quedo en silencio cuando vislumbro a la orilla del lago dos chicos, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna, una chica pelirroja tenía las manos al cuello a un chico un poco más alto que ella de cabello negro azabache desordenado. Mire en dirección a Lily, era como estar dentro de uno de los sueños de James como un espectador.

-¿Lily? -dijo el chico acercandose a la pelirroja quien se encontraba congelada.

…

-Harry, hay alguien ahí –dijo sonrojada una pelirroja bajando las manos por la espalda del chico.

-No es cierto –dijo el chico volviéndose a los labios de la chica.

-Harry, nos están mirando….

El chico se giró y vio como las dos personas miraban hacia todos lados nerviosas.

-Quienes son ustedes –Vociferó la chica

-El chico tiene puesta la capa de quidditch –dijo Harry como si eso zanjara la situación.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y se condujo a estas dos personas cuando estaban lo suficiente la chica soltó un pequeño gritito.

-Harry, quien es ese Harry

-Ginny ella se parece a ti

-Lily, que es esto

-¿Lily? –Dijo fuertemente Harry – ¿Tu eres Lily? Entonces tu eres… James Potter?

-S-sí, ¿porque me conoces?

En ese momento Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y corrió a abrazar a sus padres a quienes mantuvo aprisionados en sus brazos fuertemente.

-Alguien me puede explicar que es todo esto –Dijo Lily incomoda por estar abrazando a dos James siendo que uno estaba besando a una pelirroja hace unos segundos.

-Y-yo creo q-que p-puedo e-explicarles algo…. –Dijo Ginny pasmada. –Pero creo que Harry sería el mejor relator…

…

Los chicos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, subiendo escaleras. Ginny y Harry guiaban a James y a Lily quienes iban con caras de no entender absolutamente nada. Llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso, Harry dio tres vueltas ante el tapiz de Barnabaz el chiflado y apareció una puerta por la cual condujeron tanto a Lily como a James hacia adentro.

La sala a la que entraron tenía dos cómodas butacas para dos personas cada una, un pensadero y una mesa en medio con bocadillos, pero estaba claro que con la noticia que iban a entregar en este momento no comerían mucho.

-Me podrían explicar porque hay un clon mío con verdes ojos lagrimeando –Dijo James ceñudo.

-Y-yo hablare primero, después sigues tu Harry, ¿okey? –Dijo Ginny tratando de sacar la voz ante sus fallecidos suegros.

-Si…

-Bueno, lo primero es presentarnos. Nosotros sabemos que ustedes son Lily Evans y James Potter. Lo que no entendemos que es que hacen aquí siendo escolares ya que ustedes salieron de Hogwarts hace 19 años aproximadamente –Respiro Ginny después de hablar muy atropelladamente- Mi nombre en Ginevra Weasley, la menor del matrimonio de Arthur y Molly Weasley, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny. El chico que está a mi lado, se llama Harry… Harry Potter…

-Está claro que tú eres una Weasley, te pareces mucho a Molly y a Arthur.-dijo la chica tratando de omitir el tema de la temporalidad imposible en los hechos- Y Esta clarísimo el hecho de que ese chico es un Potter ya que es igual a este pelmazo.

-Pero Lily… si él es un Potter, como es que yo no lo conozco

-Evans para ti Potter y eso espero que nos expliquen

Harry no podía hablar, pero una leve carcajada salió de su pecho cuando vió a sus dos padres pelear.

-Bueno, él es un Potter, y esto es un poco más complicado. James aun no lo conoces porque cuando tú estabas en el colegio Harry aun no nacía –dijo Ginny un tanto confundida- Harry no es nada más ni nada menos que…

-Su hijo –Dijo Harry mientras que los ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, la boca de Lily se abrió descomunalmente, mientras que la cara de James era una mezcla de una sonrisa de triunfo con cara de miedo. Ginny mantenía la compostura.

-L-lo mejor es que los llevemos donde el profesor Dumbledore. Él sabrá explicarles… -con esto terminó Ginny, tomó de la mano de Harry y todos juntos se dirigieron al despacho del director.

* * *

><p>CHAAAAAAN! que pasará? enterese en el proximo capitulo de... este fic xD<p>

si quieren que actualice luego haganmelo saber vía **review** :D

**Marauders G.W.**


End file.
